villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Plaguebearer (Town of Salem)
The Plaguebearer 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Plaguebearer wants to infect everyone with the plague and become the Pestilence. History The Plaguebearer's goal is infect everyone and become the Pestilence. They are neutral, so they can not be team with the Town or the Mafia. But they can be team with the Survivors. The Plaguebearer chooses a person for infect them with the plague in the night. Later, the infected people will infect other people who visited by the infected people. Plaguebearer will become the Pestilence if all alive people are infected. Killing Conditions They can not kill people, but they can infect everyone. Winning Conditions The Plaguebearer can be team with Survivors, the others must die for Plaguebearer's winning. Death The Plaguebearer has a basic defense, so they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Plaguebearer; Type of Deaths *'''Werewolf: If the Plaguebearer visits Werewolf or the Werewolf visits the Plaguebearer, Werewolf will maul them, Plaguebearer will die. *'Veteran': If the Plaguebearer visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Plaguebearer will die. *'Medusa': If the Plaguebearer visits a gazed Medusa or the Medusa visits the Plaguebearer with the Necronomicon, Medusa will turn them into the stone. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits the Plaguebearer, the Plaguebearer will die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Plaguebearer and decides to execute them, the Plaguebearer will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Plaguebearer, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites the Plaguebearer's home, the Plaguebearer will burn. *'Coven Leader': The Coven Leader can control a role that have the powerful attack and make them to kill Plaguebearer. *'Jester': If the Plaguebearer chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Plaguebearer will die. *'Trapper': The Trapper can kill the Plaguebearer with their trap. *'Hex Master': The Hex Master can kill the Plaguebearer with the using of final hex. Investigation Results * Sheriff: The Sheriff will get the result the Plaguebearer is innocent. * Investigator: The Investigator will get the result "Your target could be a Investigator, Consigliere, Mayor, Tracker, or Plaguebearer". * Consigliere: The Consigliere will get the result "Your target is a carrier of disease. They must be the Plaguebearer". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Plaguebearer; * Diseased: Win 1 game. * Infectious: Win 5 games. * Virulent: Win 10 games. * Pestilent: Win 25 games. * A Virulent Plague: Have all the living people infected on day 5. Quote Gallery PlaguebearerTOS.png|The Plaguebearer. Achievement Plaguebearer.png|Avatar of the Plaguebearer. Pbmobile.png|Avatar of the Plaguebearer in the mobile. Trivia * Plaguebearer is a former doctor. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Suicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil